


My Precious

by mytinyrosestay



Series: Twilight [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, ateez as dads, ateez being soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinyrosestay/pseuds/mytinyrosestay
Summary: protect your treasure(s) at all costs;no matter what tantrums they throw to you.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Twilight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864147
Kudos: 41





	1. mars, earth, and the astronaut (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ･ﾟ:* the daily life of ateez being dads *:･ﾟ
> 
> ○
> 
> park seonghwa & kim hongjoong  
> with their five years old star  
> park seojoong (박서중)
> 
> ○
> 
> jeong yunho & song mingi  
> with their four years old pirate king  
> jeong minho (정민호)
> 
> ○
> 
> choi san & jeong wooyoung  
> with their four years old   
> double troubles   
> choi yeonwoo (최연우)  
> choi seongwoo (최성우)
> 
> ○
> 
> kang yeosang & choi jongho  
> with their five years old queen  
> kang yeonhee (강연희)

"appa, why's mars red?" seojoong asked his dad as he pointed at his new storybook. 

hongjoong gulped as he stared at seojoong's waiting eyes.

he..didn't know why. 

hongjoong majored in arts, it is justified if he didn't know the scientific reason behind the question.

hongjoong forced his brain to remember any classes he took during his schooldays, silently ashamed for not able to answer his son's question. 

but his mind was very tired for staying this late to think.

and those little eyes couldn't wait any longer.

"i'm just going to ask dad tomorrow," the small boy said as he flip the page.

"hey, i know the answer to that!" hongjoong defended himself to the little boy in his lap. 

but the boy didn't even spare him a look, his focus was back to the drawings on the book.

he flipped another page, 

the next one,

the one after that,

until it finally reached the last page.

hongjoong just stared at his son, mentally amazed at the amount of focus he got.

"now i know," seojoong mumbled as he brought the page to his face.

"what?" 

"the reason why uncle yeosang called dad mars," he answered as he close the book and put it on his lap.

"what do you think?" hongjoong asked as he put the book on the nightstand.

"whenever dad gets mad, his face becomes very red. like mars," seojoong answered and gave a proud face to hongjoong. 

thank god seonghwa was already asleep. 

hongjoong snorted and he moved seojoong back to the middle spot of the bed.

"what?" challenged seojoong, offended that his discovery was getting laughed at.

"that's a great observation, buddy. let's ask dad about it tomorrow," hongjoong replied as he pulled the duvet.

"cool! after that we have to watch the dvd from the book!" seojoong suddenly got very excited. 

seojoong yawned but still had his eyes wide open, hands pulling hongjoong's pajamas to gain his dad's attention.

"can i be an astronaut?" 

seojoong was only five. 

damn, hongjoong was very proud of his son.

"okay, captain! but first, off to the dreamland we go," hongjoong turned the light off and laid his body to the bed.

he turned to seojoong and pulled him to his arms, nuzzled his nose to seojoong's, and then soft giggles became their lullaby on the silent night.

☆

hongjoong felt something was poking his cheek.

and then something pinched his nose.

and then something was whispered to his ears.

"captain seojoong to captain appa," 

hongjoong turned his back, eyes squinted because of the sudden brightness.

seojoong was sitting on the bed, smiling at him.

"oh, hey there buddy," hongjoong cracked some of his bones and threw a kiss to his son.

seojoong kissed him back with some giggles.

"appa, daddy told me to say something to you,"

that's when hongjoong realized that seonghwa was no longer on the bed.

"what is it?" hongjoong asked, anticipating. 

"you're late"

hongjoong instantly threw his head to the digital clock that was mocking him by showing 8.25 am.

and he his work started at 9 sharp.

he needed thirty minutes to reach kq entertainment.

five minutes of preparation...

he usually spent ten to choose his clothes.

he immediately pulled seojoong to his arms and went downstairs to find seonghwa.

seonghwa was preparing his lunchbox in the kitchen, seemed rushed but still as calm as the sky.

hongjoong placed seojoong to the sofa and then ran to the corner of the house to pull his towel for an immediate shower.

as he ran passed seonghwa to the bathroom, intended to ask his husband why didn't he–

"i have tried to woke you up for countless times but you just grunt and whined," seonghwa deadpanned as he laid whatever food into the lunchbox.

hongjoong tsked as he opened the bathroom door and closed it immediately.

☆

during the lunchtime, hongjoong received a facetime from seonghwa.

"appa!" 

"when will you go home? let's watch the dvd!" seojoong was practically screaming to the screen.

"i'll be home at 7! wait for me okay!" hongjoong replied to his son cheerily.

"okay!"

"seojoong, where's your dad?" hongjoong asked.

"seojoong, turn the camera to me please," seonghwa spoke softly. 

"what?" seonghwa asked without leaving his eyes from his laptop screen, continuing his book, hongjoong guessed. 

"thank you for the food, mars," hongjoong said and seonghwa turned his head to the phone screen.

"he learned it from you too, huh?"

"of course. seojoong, don't disturb your dad, understand?" 

"aye-aye!"

hongjoong said goodbye to his loved ones and turned off the call.

as he was about to pick his chopsticks, he heard a knock on his doors. 

"hongjoong?" hongjoong could tell it was maddox.

"yeah?" 

"meeting with the shareholders in ten," maddox said and hongjoong guessed that he left after that.

why did everything happened in a rush today?


	2. mars, earth, and the astronaut

hongjoong felt something was pushing him.

oh come on, let him have a good sleep for once—

"hyung, seonghwa is looking for you," 

hongjoong jerked from his table as a response.

his vision was blurry but he can tell it was mingi who woke him up.

maybe his face was displaying too many questions that mingi's brow furrowed.

"what are you waiting for? it's already ten past thirteen,"

god damn it. 

hongjoong should've ask eden to accompany him in the studio.

"what?!" he stood.

his promise to seonghwa and seojoong—

"next time bring someone with you before doing this! you scared the shit out of him, thank god i lived near here!" mingi complaint and shoved hongjoong's bag and jacket to him.

"now go, i'll handle the rest from here. you owe me, yunho, and minho a dinner!"

"okay! thank you so much!" hongjoong said as he sprinted to the parking space.

he messily pulled his phone from his pocket, checking for notifications—

_10 missed calls from seonghwaʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

**seonghwaʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**  
hey are you going home?  
where are you?  
hongjoong answer me  
hongjoong?  


shitshitshit–

hongjoong reached to his car, unlocking it and immediately drove back to his house.

once he arrived, he saw the living room's light was still shining.

he teared open the door and went to the living room after discarding his shoes.

he saw a figure lying on the sofa, a humpy one to be exact. as he walked closer, he saw seojoong was asleep on seonghwa's chest, who was also sleeping on the sofa.

he felt really bad for doing this to them.

he glanced at the stoic tv screen and turned it off, and then saw some papers and crayons scattered on the coffee table.

a drawing caught his eyes.

it was mostly black with some sparks of white.

the galaxy, hongjoong presumed.

two rounded planets, red and blue with some greens, and a stuffy stick man in the middle, in grey. 

he saw a messy handwriting under the objects, written in yellow.

_dad_ —under the red planet, hongjoong guessed maybe it was mars;

_appa_ —under the blue and green planet, hongjoong realized it was the earth;

_seojoong_ —under the stuffy stickman–

an astronaut.

he finally realized, it was a family drawing by seojoong.

and then, guilt crawled at his heart again. 

he laid his jacket and put his bag to the dining table. he then pulled a drawer in the kitchen where they kept all of their magnets. he brought seojoong's masterpiece and hung it on the door of the fridge.

he went back to seonghwa and seojoong, shook seonghwa's shoulder as gently as he could.

seonghwa woke up a little surprised and then relaxed after he saw hongjoong's face.

"sorry," hongjoong whispered.

hongjoong brought seojoong to his arms as slowly as he could, fixing seojoong's arms on his neck to keep him close.

he offered a hand to seonghwa to pull him up and brought him to his feet.

"seojoong said you can watch the dvd by yourself," seonghwa muttered as they walked to their bedroom. 

hongjoong just hummed and said another apology. 

"yeah, that's fine. just don't forget to say sorry toseojoongtommorow," seonghwa's words tangled up by tiredness.

seonghwa opened their bedroom and went straight to the bed. 

"goodnightjoong," 

"goodnight, hwa," 

hongjoong closed the door slowly, turned the ac on, and laid seojoong to the bed next to seonghwa.

he changed his clothes, threw his dirty clothes on the laundry bag and went to his bed.

he pulled the duvet, making sure it will protect them from the biting cold.

he moved closer to seojoong and seonghwa's sleeping bodies, stretched his arms around them.

he wanted to make sure that he had his mars and astronaut protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what do you guys think!


End file.
